Through Heaven's Eyes
by JonasBigTime0916
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's life is perfect. They have 4 amazing kids, they've been married 17 years, and have great friends and family, until one day, when something terrible happens
1. The Accident

**Hey everybody! Here's my new fanfic Through Heaven's Eyes. I'll still be updating Bless The Broken Road, so don't worry. I came up with the idea for this story at like 1 this morning, so I'm not sure how the first chapter's going to be, but it will get better, promise! Here you go, hope you like it!**

Through Heaven's Eyes

Chapter 1:

The Accident

"Sam, I'm going to the store, is there anything you want?" Gabriella Bolton asked her 15 year old daughter.

"No mom, but Zac wants some S'more pop tarts," Sam replied speaking for her 13 year old brother.

"Troy, what about you? Is there anything you want?" She asked her husband of 17 years who was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game with their two youngest children, Zoey and Tyler who were 4 and 6.

"No hunny, I'm all set," he answered. "Alright then, I'll be back in about an hour. Sam, Zac, I love you," she said. "Love you too, mom," they replied to their mother in unison. "Good-bye my babies, I love you," she said to the little ones. "Bye mommy, wove you too," they replied giving their mother a hug.

"Good-bye Troy, I love you." "I love you too Gabriella," he said while giving her a very passionate good-bye kiss, and with that she walked out the door.

Little did she know, it was the last time she would see them.

Gabriella was stopped at a red light on her was home from the store. She was waiting, singing along to Carrie Underwood when she saw this car speed through the red light. The last thing she remembers is seeing a picture of her family play in her head.

Back home, Troy was playing with Zoey and Tyler, while Sam and Zac were playing basketball outside, when the phone rang.

"I'll be right back, I've got to get the phone," he told his children.

(TTroy, DDoctor)

T: "Hello"

D: "Are you Troy Bolton?"

T: "Yes…"

D: "Is your wife Gabriella?"

T: "Yes, who are you?"

D: I'm Dr. O'Reilly. I'm terribly sorry Mr. Bolton, but your wife was killed in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light hitting your wives car head on, killing her instantly."

Troy just stood there with a blank look on his face. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his wife and mother of his children died. He just couldn't.

T: "Thank you, sir."

D: "You're welcome, and again I am terribly sorry for your loss."

As Troy hung up the phone, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. _'Gosh Gabi, I miss you so much. I wish I could find the person who killed you, so I could kill him' _he thought. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard the back door open.

"Dad, Sam beat me again! But I think she cheated again!" Zac shouted as he entered the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the look on his fathers face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" he asked. "Sam, Zac, there's something that I need to tell you." "Alright dad, what's up?" Sam asked.

"W-well kids, your m-mom, she, she got killed in a car accident on her way home from the store…"

**There ya go, chapter 1. Did you like it? Lemme know by reviewing. If you hated it, I want to know that to, thanks a lot!**

**xoxo**

** xBreaking Free13x**


	2. How?

**Hey everybody. Here's chapter 2 of this story, hope you like it!**

Chapter 2:

How?

"Dad, how did she get into the accident?" Sam asked with tears in her eyes.

"She was at a red light, and a drunk driver ran the red light on the opposite side of the road, hitting her head on, and killing her instantly."

With that said, both children started to cry, while hugging their father. Zoey and Tyler wondering what was taking their daddy so long, walked into the kitchen to find their big brother and sister and dad crying.

"Daddy, what's wong? Why are you cwying?" little Zoey asked.

"Zoe, Ty, come here." They followed their fathers instruction and ran over to where he was now sitting in a chair. He pulled them onto his lap and hugged them both. Sam and Zac were trying not to cry, for they wanted to be strong for their little siblings, but it wasn't working.

"Tyler, Zoey, mommy died in a car accident." The two of them didn't ask how, they just started to cry as well.

About half an hour later, Troy had calmed himself and his children, and they had dinner. Although Troy could cook, he decided to order pizza, he just wasn't in the mood to.

Once they finished eating, Sam and Zac took Tyler and Zoey upstairs to watch a movie while Troy called their friends to tell them the horrible news. Each of them said the same thing, "If you need anything tonight, don't hesitate to call us, we'll be over tomorrow afternoon, be strong." He was thankful he had such great friends.

Now, he called his parents. After three rings, he heard a male voice answer.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Troy, are you okay? What's wrong?" his father asked. He knew something was wrong by the tone of his voice.

"Dad, Gabi was killed in a car accident. She was at a red light, when a drunk driver hit her head on, killing her instantly," he told his dad, trying to hold back his tears.

Jack was stunned. He couldn't believe what his son just told him.

"Oh my God, Troy. I am sooo sorry. Your mom and I will be right over."

"Wait, dad. Don't come tonight please, I want some time with my kids. You can come tomorrow afternoon with the rest of the gang and Karen."

"Alright Troy. Be strong son, and it is ok to cry. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks dad. I love you too, bye."

And with that they hung up the phone. Troy walked upstairs to find that Zoey and Tyler had fallen asleep while watching the movie, and Sam and Zac were now putting them into bed.

"Why don't you two get some sleep? I'll finish putting them into bed," Troy told them.

"Ok dad," Zac replied with a yawn. The two hugged their father good-night, said their 'I love you' and went to bed.

Troy walked back downstairs and into the living room and logged onto Instant Messenger.

When he looked at his buddy list, he noticed that the normal people were on, but when he looked under family, he saw that Gabi was on.

'_How can she be on? Maybe she was logged on from her school laptop_.' He thought. He went over to where she left her laptop on the coffee table and looked at the screen. '_That's weird, she's not signed on_.' Then something strange happened.

**SciGabiB:** Hey Troy.

**BballTroy14:** Who are you?

**SciGabiB:** It's Gabi, duhh.

**BballTroy14:** Yeah right, it can't be, she died.

**SciGabiB:** No really Troy, it's me.

**BballTroy14:** That's impossible, prove it.

**SciGabiB:** Ok, we first met at the ski lodge in Colorado. We were forced to sing karaoke together. We sang "Start of Something New."

**BballTroy14:** Everyone knows that.

**SciGabiB:** I wasn't finish.

**BballTroy14: **Oh

**SciGabiB:** You were wearing jeans, a white shirt with blue strips, and a brown jacket. I was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with black pants. I was sitting with my head in a book, while you were just standing there when we were picked. We both fought not to go, but when we did, the guy said "Someday, someday you might thank me for this…or not."

Troy couldn't believe it. Nobody knew abut that except for the two of them. His only question now was, how?

**BballTroy14:** Gabi, is it really you?

**SciGabiB:** Yeah Troy, it's really me.

**BballTroy14:** But how? You're dead.

**SciGabiB:** It's heaven Troy, there are computers with instant messenger.

**BballTroy14:** Really, have you talked to the others?

**BballTroy14:** like Tay, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Shar, Zeke, Ryan, or Lauren?

**SciGabiB:** No, even though there's computers, there's one rule.

**BballTroy14:** Oh, what's that Gab?

**SciGabiB:** We're only allowed to talk to one person, and I wanted to wait for you, because you mean everything to me Troy.

When Troy read that, he began to get tears in his eyes again. He couldn't believe that he was talking to his dead wife, but he was loving every second of it.

**BballTroy14:** You mean the world to me too Gabi. I miss you soo much.

**SciGabiB: **I miss you too Troy, and Sam, Zac, Tyler, and Zoey.

**BballTroy14:** They miss you so much. When I told them, they couldn't believe it. After dinner, I went up to our bedroom, I saw the light on in your closet and I found Sam sitting in there.

**SciGabiB:** Troy, do me favor, please leave everything of mine the way I left it, and keep everything, so you'll remember me. I know she was in there, I was watching, and I'm watching you right now.

**BballTroy14:** I promise to leave everything, and that we'll never forget you.

**SciGabiB:** Thank you, I love you so much.

**BballTroy14:** I love you too, more than words can describe.

**BballTroy14:** Gabi, how am I going to do this by myself? Take care of our children; teach gym at the High School, coach the team, and everything else? I can't do this without you. I need you, we all need you.

At this point of the conversation, Gabi had tears in her eyes. She wanted to be physically with him, not just mentally. Instead of seeing him from a far, she wanted to stare into his clear blue eyes and kiss his sugar tasting lips. As much as she liked heaven, she wanted to be with her friends and family.

**SciGabiB: **You'll get through it, I know you will. You're strong and can do anything. Everyone's there and will help you with anything.

**BballTroy14:** I know, but it's not the same. All I want, and need is you.

**SciGabiB:** Our friends and family will be there for you no matter what. You will conquer it all.

**SciGabiB:** You should get some sleep, you're tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow Troy. I love you. Oh, one other thing, you can't tell anyone you talked to me, yet.

**BballTroy14: **Ok. Good-night. Talk to you tomorrow. I love you baby.

And with that he signed off and went up to bed.

Before he went to his room, he checked the kids. When he opened Sam's door, the light of the moon was shinning on her face. He looked at her and smiled. _'She looks so much like her mother. Brown curly hair, my blue eyes, her mother's ears and nose, and my smile. It's amazing.' _He thought. As he closed the door he was still smiling.

After he brushed his teeth and did all that, he got into bed. He looked over at the empty space beside him and reached over to the pillow. He picked it up and it smelled just like Gabriella. A mix of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash. He loved the smell and it reminded him so much of his wife.

'_I'm never going to wash these pillow cases,'_ he thought.

Before turning off the light, he looked up at the sky smiling and said,

"I love you and miss you so much Gabriella Bolton, be safe."

Up in heaven, Gabriella smiled to herself as she watched her husband smell her pillow case. He was glad she could watch over he loved ones, and still be able to watch her children grow. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Troy say,

"I love you and miss you so much Gabriella Bolton, be safe."

She smiled and whispered back,

"I love you too, Troy Bolton."

The window was open in their bedroom, and he could have sworn that he heard Gabi's voice. He just smiled and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day when he and his wife would be together once again.

**There you go, chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be up within the next week or so, depends how busy I am. Lemme know if you like this story please. Now it's time for you to Review!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been really busy with softball, essays, projects, tests, final exams you know…that fun end of the school year stuff. I probably won't update for awhile, but I'll try my best. **

**Xoxo**

** xBreaking Free13x**


	4. Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You?

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was debating whether or not I should continue this story, but I decided that I am going to. So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3:

Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You?

It was 3:30 in the morning and Sam couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her mother and all the wonderful times she had with her. She couldn't believe that she was gone. She felt so empty with out her. As tears started coming to her eyes once again, she started to softly sing.

Time passes by so quickly,  
But I guess I thought you'd be here forever.  
I never even had the chance,  
To say goodbye.  
There's so many things to tell you,  
Left unsaid until now.

Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
Do the words I say ever make it through?  
Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew.

Every night, I have the same dream.  
The one where you get to hold me.  
We laugh an' talk until the morning,  
An' then you vanish, yeah.  
It always leaves me feeling helpless,  
When I wake up an' you're not there.

Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
Do you know how much I'd love to be with you?  
Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew.

Living in this world without you,  
I constantly search through my memories.  
Hoping that I find some treasures,  
That I passed over, yeah.  
All that I took for granted,  
Means so much now, an' I won't let it go.

Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I never said some things that I meant too.   
Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew.

You know, I never said some things that I meant to.  
Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew.

As she finished singing, she heard her door open slowly, and then Zac's head pop in.

"I'm a wake Zac, you can come in," she said to him.

He slowly walked over to his sister's bed and sat down next to her.

The two didn't say anything for a few moments, and then Zac finally spoke up.

"Do you remember when we were little when mom took us to the aquarium, and you told her that you wanted to be a marine biologist?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you told her you wanted to teach fish how to play basketball," she replied with a light laugh.

"Give me a break, I was three!" he exclaimed.

**Flashback**

"_Come on kids, you're going to love this," their mother told them, waiting for the two to shut the car doors._

"_We're coming mommy!" 5 year old Samantha answered, running up to her mother, with 3 year old Zac close behind._

_Gabriella was holding both children's hands as they went into the aquarium._

_They had looked at all of the exhibits, the reptiles, the penguins, the jellyfish, everything, when one tank caught Zac's eye._

"_Look mommy, how come these fish are all different colors?" he asked._

"_Well hunny, they're called rainbow fish," she replied as his mouth turned to an 'O' shape._

"_I wanna teach fish how to pway basketbaw! Just like daddy teached me how to pway!" Zac exclaimed. _**(A/N: For the record I do know how to spell, but I'm trying to make it like a 3 year old would say it.)**

"_Sweetie, fish can't play basketball," Gabi replied with a laugh as she ruffled her son's dirty blond hair._

"_No fawr!" he complained._

"_Momma, I wanna be a marine biologist," Sam said, as she received a weird glance from her mother._

"_How do you know what a marine biologist is hunny?" she asked her daughter, amazed that at 5 years old she knew what it was._

"_Mrs. Bergin teached us about it," she answered, "and I wanna be one."_

"_You can be anything that you want do be sweetie."_

_With that, the three of them walked into the gift shop, and Gabi bought a dolphin stuffed animal for each of them._

"_Thank you momma!" they said in unison._

"_You're welcome kids," she replied back, taking their free hands and walking to the car._

**End Flashback**

Sam then walked over to her shelf with tears in her eyes and took the dolphin back over to her bed, sat back down next to Zac and hugged the dolphin.

The two continued to reminisce about their mother for about half and hour, until both fell asleep.

**Again, sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, and suggestions are good as well, I'm running out of ideas. Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x**


	5. The Next Day

**Chapter 4:**

**The Next Day**

The next morning Troy woke up from what he thought was a terrible dream.

"Gabi, I just had the worst dream. I dreamt that you died in a car crash, but then that night I talked to you on IM," he said turning to his wife, then realizing that she wasn't there.

He sat up in bed with his head in his hands trying to let reality kick in that his one and only true love was actually gone. He felt his eyes start to water as a tear fell from his eyes down his cheek, when he heard a light know on the door.

"Come in," he answered.

The door slowly opened more, **(it was left open a little so he would be able to hear if he was needed)** to reveal his youngest daughter. He patted the spot net to him, as she ran to her father. He could tell she had already been crying that morning, for her eyes were red and puffy.

"Good-morning Zoe," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

She didn't say anything; she just jumped into her father's lap, and buried her face in his chest.

"Daddy," she said, "I miss mommy."

"I know you do sweetie, I do too," he replied hugging her tighter.

"Will I ever get to see her again?" Zoe asked, hugging her teddy bear.

He looked down at her and smiled lightly, "Someday you will hunny, I promise."

Just then, he saw three more heads in the doorway of the bedroom.

Sam, Zac and Tyler walked over to their fathers bed, and sat down still silent.

Troy looked at them, just thinking how he was going to raise the four of them by himself, and how much they looked like Gabi.

He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 10 o'clock.

"Kids, it's time to get showered and dressed, your grandparents and aunts and uncles will be here in about an hour," he told them, as they started to get off the bed and head to their rooms.

"Zoey, stay here, I'll give you a bath," he said to his youngest.

"Okay daddy," she replied heading to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

About an hour later the five of them were down in the kitchen. Sam looking at her parents old high school yearbook, and photo album with Zac, Tyler eating a bowl of cereal, and Zoey coloring, while Troy was doing the dishes and thinking.

He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the back door.

Behind the door stood his parents and Karen, **(Gabi's mom)**, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Sharapy, Zeke, Ryan, and Lauren.

As each one entered the house, they gave him a reassuring hug, while telling him they were extremely sorry.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Abuela!" all four kids exclaimed in unison.

The grandparents had brought the four upstairs to put in a movie for them, while everyone else talked in the living room.

"We're so sorry Troy," Kelsi said.

"Yeah man, we know how hard this must be for you, it's hard on all of us," Chad told his best friend.

"What exactly happened?" Lauren, Ryan's wife asked.

"She was on her way back from the store stopped at a red light, a drunk driver was on the wrong side of the road went through the red light and hit her head on. She died instantly," he explained, tears forming in his eyes, and everyone else's.

"Oh Troy, that's horrible. Do the police know who the drunk driver was?" Jack asked, hoping that he was in jail.

"I'm not sure, but if they haven't found him yet, I hope they find him soon."

"Troy, would you like us to take the kids tonight?" his mother asked.

"No mom, that's ok. I want them to stay here," he replied.

Karen looked at the clock over the fireplace and saw that it was 12 o'clock, and she heard her stomach growl.

"I'm sure everyone's hungry, why don't we barbeque?" she asked.

"Yeah, Zeke and I will cook so you don't have to Troy," Jason volunteered.

"Thanks guys, you now where everything is. I'm going upstairs to get the kids," Troy told them, standing up and going upstairs.

Chad just shook his head a Troy.

"Man, he's miserable. I wish there was something that we could do," he said going into the kitchen.

"Of course he's miserable. You would be too if you lost Taylor," Ryan said.

"Hey Man! Don't say that!" Chad said pretty loud.

"The only thing we can do right now is just be there for him, and help him with whatever he needs," Jack told the group.

"Yeah, Jack's right. We just have to be supportive," Kelsi agreed.

**Upstairs…**

Troy walked into the playroom where the kids were watching T.V.

"Hey kids," he said, "what are you watching?"

"The Pacifier daddy," Tyler answered.

"Well, how about you pause it, we're going to have lunch in a few minutes," he said to them.

"Okay dad," Sam said taking the remote from Tyler, and putting the movie on pause.

"What are we having dad?" Zac asked.

"Well, Zeke and Jason are cooking hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill," he answered his son.

"Dad, you remember the last time Jason used the grill don't you? He almost burnt the house down and you're letting him cook?" Sam exclaimed.

"That's enough Samantha," Troy said to his oldest daughter.

"Yes dad."

About two hours later everyone had left, the kids went up to finish their movie, and Troy went to the computer.

"_I hope she's online,"_ he thought to himself.

**Sorry to just stop there, but I wanted to get this chapter up soon. I start school on Tuesday and I'm not going to be able to update very much because I have soccer after school. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are wanted and appreciated, and any suggestions are great as well.**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x**


	6. Authors Note 2

I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been extremely busy between my 2 soccer teams and the 3 basketball teams I play on, school stuff, and everything. I promise that I will have a new chapter up this week, because I'm off for winter break. I also have to find the notebook that has my story written in it. Again, I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in soo long.

xoxo

xBreaking Free13x

(a.k.a. Keri)


	7. A Private Conversation

**OMG I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long! I've been extremely busy with the 3 basketball teams I'm playing on, the 2 soccer teams I'm on, with all my school work, and after school things, I just haven't found 2 seconds to update. But I had to get up early this morning and I decided that I'm going to forget about my school work for a couple a hours, and update. Now on with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or any of the characters. The only ones that I own are the ones not in the movie. I also own the screen names. **

* * *

Chapter 5

A Private Conversation

When he signed on, he immediately looked under his first group, which was 'Gabi' and found that she was on.

**BballTroy14:** Hey baby

**SciGabiB:** Hey hunny, how's everything and everyone?

**BballTroy14:** It's okay, everyone came over today. This morning I woke up, and thought I was dreaming, and Zoe asked if she'll ever see you again.

**SciGabiB:** Yeah, I know. I heard and saw her, remember, I can see everything.

**BballTroy14:** Of course, how could I forget? So you saw Sam and Zac looking at our old high school year book and photo album?

**SciGabiB: **Yes I did babe. You know you're doing great with the kids. I don't think Sam and Zac have ever gone this long without arguing. Oh, and tell Sam that I can hear her when she talks to me.

**BballTroy14:** Okay, I can do that. What has she said?

**SciGabiB:** There's a song called 'Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You?' by Ashley Gering that she sang to me last night.

Once Gabi said that, Troy went to Yahoo! And typed in the song and looked at the lyrics.

**BballTroy14:** Wow Gabs, that's an intense song, I'm sure that's exactly how Sam feels.

**SciGabiB:** Yeah, her and Zac were up this morning at 3:30 talking about the time that I brought them to the aquarium.

**BballTroy14:** They were? Now I know why they were so tired this morning.

**SciGabiB:** Yeah. So everyone came over today I see? How did that go?

**BballTroy14:** Pretty good. They were all extremely sorry, and upset. They said that it won't be the same without you, and it definitely won't be.

**SciGabiB:** I know babe, but once you get back into school in a couple weeks, it will get a little easier, for everyone.

**BballTroy14:** I don't know Gabi, I think it will just get harder without you. I wish that all of this was just a dream.

**SciGabiB:** I know you do Troy, so do I. But it's not, so we just have o go with it, as hard as it is.

**BballTroy14: **Yeah, it's really hard. At least I can still talk to you though. I think talking to you is making this a bit easier for me. I just wish there was a way to make it easier for the kids.

**SciGabiB:** I do too hunny, the only thing to do is just be there for them, and talk to them. Don't let them keep their feelings bottled up inside.

**BballTroy14:** Yeah, you're right. You're always right when it comes to our children. How do you do it? You always knew when one was lying, or trying to take a cookie without turning around. Hell, you even knew if I tried to steal a cookie!

**SciGabiB:** It's a wife and mother thing sweetie. But you might get it though.

**BballTroy14:** Ha you're funny.

**SciGabiB:** I know I am.

**SciGabiB:** It's late Troy, you should get some sleep.

**BballTroy14:** Awe Gabi, but I wanna talk to you more.

**SciGabiB: **I'll still be here tomorrow when you wake up, but you need some sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay hun?

**BballTroy14:** Okay Gabs, I'll talk to you in the morning. Good-night. I love you, xoxo.

**SciGabiB:** I love you too, xoxo. Good-night Troy.

_BballTroy14 signed off at 12:15 AM._

* * *

As Troy was walking up the stairs, he couldn't help but smile. Yes, his soul mate and love of his life has died, but being able to talk to her, and know that she's watching over everyone makes him feel safe. He knows that with Gabi smiling down on him, their kids, his parents, her mom, Chad, Taylor and their children, Jason, Kelsi and theirs, Zeke, Sharpay and theirs, and Ryan, Lauren and their children, he knows that Gabi won't let anything happen to them. 

After he changed, and did the normal routine before bed, he went to check on Sam, Zac, Tyler and Zoey, making sure that they were all okay and sleeping peacefully.

Once back in his room, he lay on the bed and thought about his wife. Before drifting off to sleep, he softly whispered again, as he will for the rest of his life,

"I love you Gabriella."

Up in the clouds, Gabi heard him, and replied, like she will forever,

"I love you too, Troy."

* * *

**

* * *

Well, there's the long awaited chapter. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update again, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I possibly can. I'm hoping that I will also be able to update 'Bless The Broken Road' and 'High School Musical: 15 Years Later' soon as well. I'm thinking of just picking one of the three to finish first, and then continue with another one. Let me know which one you want me to continue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lemme know by reviewing! **

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x**


End file.
